


When the bough breaks

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Baby Holmes - Freeform, Baby Watson, Daddy Holmes - Freeform, F/M, Johncroft, Kidnapping, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstanding, Overprotective Mycroft, Sherlock is a Brat, Uncle Sherlock, Unplanned Pregnancy, au sherlock, mummy holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: Sherlock waltz's back into Joan Watson's life expecting to pick up where they'd left off however Joan has a few surprises of her own. For one who is this inadequate man purposing to the ex military doctor and why is he being accused of being the father of a baby he had no idea Joan is carrying. And why is Mycroft willing/threatening to do the chivalrous thing if Sherlock isn't going to offer his name to Joan.  Why is Joan so angry at him for claiming responsibility isn't it easier to just say this baby is his, after all Mummy will finally declare him the favorite for having the first grandchild and he'll have more money allotted from his trust for science! Its all so simple, Joan would have security and never need to work again.





	When the bough breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I am kicking around its an AU and I'm sure it's been done, however not by me. A fem John isn't as easy as I thought to write.

Joan stood beside her brother an arm firmly wrapped around his waist, sobs rocked his thin body and no words would reach him. Joan stood and held her own tears back, Harry had lost the only love of his life due to a drunk driver running a red light smashing into the cab that carried his husband Carlos, running late for dinner as always. Eternally late, that was Carlos. 

 

Joan had received a call from Harry, one that haunted her even now, phone calls were horrid things. She could see why some chose to text. It hadn’t been long since she’d lost her friend, his phone call had also been a note, a signal that the end was coming. A warning. Then he had waltzed back into her life as if he’d only gone around the block for a pint. 

 

Now this, Harry had managed to stay clean and sober for some time now, after reconciling with his husband Carlos. He wasn't a strong man, Joan could feel the agony of loss tremble through her brother’s thin body. They were the only ones  now, the only family Carlos had. The funeral was small with friends and patients that Carlos had helped reach sobriety and keep it. Not a surprise, Carlos’ family had disowned him long ago, but the dark haired Brazilian had climbed out of his pit of despair cleaned up and made some friends along the way. 

 

Joan new that friends could be worth more than family on any day, having been disowned from her own years ago. Joan said another mental goodbye to the young man that was resting beneath the soft soil of the cemetery, she moved her brother towards the awaiting taxi. Of course someone would have known just when to have a taxi arrive. For once she was grateful for the control freak Mycroft Holmes. Perhaps just another calculated move to get her to forgive Sherlock, sliding into the seat next to Harry, her whole body ached and she didn't have it in her to be angry anymore.  

 

She saw Harry home, tucked him in, and cleaned up the dishes left in his sink since the day of the accident. She checked for his usual hiding spots as well as any new ones for liquor, finding two flasks and a bottle of whiskey. Shaking her head she dumped them out filling the flasks up with water, returning them to their hiding spots as for the whiskey she just plain emptied the bottle. Never a drinker herself, she worried her bottom lip feeling her own hands shake. What the hell was she going to do. Today hadn’t been easy, Harry had said some startling things and the arrangement she’d got herself into was no longer a certainty. She knew her brother well enough to know he had meant what he’d said earlier. 

 

She scribbled a quick note for her brother, and left it on the fridge next to the ultrasound picture of a fetus, healthy developing and now minus one parent. Glancing at her brother snoring slightly his red tear swollen eyes pinched, Harry had managed to sneak a drink or three from a flask in his black suit jacket. Joan had confiscated that flask as soon as he fell into a drunken sleep, her nerves were shot and she had something to do. Life, she had learned was way too short to hold grudges.

 

The ringing of her mobile made her jump a little once outside in the cool November air. 

 

“Joan. I take it you’ve tucked your brother in.”

 

“Morgan, yes. He’s still a little out of it, which is to be expected considering the situation- “

 

“Well, considering the timing and delicate situation you are in, I’ve gone ahead and made necessary arrangements. “

 

“What-”

 

“It’s best to abort now before it develops further. Your brother isn’t fit to continue on without his partner and you won't have to put so much of your life on hold once more for you brother. So I’ve made an appointment at a discreet clinic, we are both doctors you understand the simplicity of the procedure and recovery will be uncomplicated.”

 

“Oh, so you’ve decided on you own.”

 

“Well yes. You can’t be serious about this Joan, your career your body and not to mention us. Have you forgotten the proposal that your damned psychopathic ex flatmate had interrupted. “

 

Joan jumped out of the cab and stood a few meters away from  that familiar address 221B.  “You forget I haven’t given an answer. And I will not be pressured into any decisions.  And he’s a functioning sociopath. Maybe we do need a break.”

 

“Perhaps I’ll dial you back when your hormones are more in control. “ Joan hissed at that low blow, what had she seen in Morgan? He had been so sweet, and perfect but just recently jealousy had come out.  He had been a nice breath of fresh air, safe, sweet, and she winced thinking to herself... boring. 

"No, Morgan don't call it's unnecessary. " She snapped  ending the call. 

 

Arriving in front of the famous door some younger man in a hoodie bumped into her, she started to say something when someone came up from behind and there was a prick to the back of her neck and lights out. 

 


End file.
